neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
S-Sha
S-Sha is a member of the Gold Third. A young woman who's reserved and seems very cool, but has a considerably aggravated case of chuunibyou. She has two Dogoo-like monsters who serve under her. She's usually indifferent, and has a habit of saying "not interested" in response to just about everything. That being said, she does, however, show blind and passionate devotion to a certain person. Profile S-Sha Appearance S-Sha has spiked platinum-silver hair and blood-red eyes. She wears a dark gray tank top with gold accenting and a dark brown belting below the chest. Her lower half consists of dark gray shorts with a white, gold, and black split skirt on top of it held by a dark brown belt with a black sphere in the middle of a gold ornament. Attached to the skirt is white and gold material with crimson coloring inside. Her shoes are a pair of dark brown and gold boots that end a few inches above her knee. On each hand is a dark brown and gold glove with a black holed sleeve for her right arm and wrapping on her left. She has a simple earring on left ear. Personality S-Sha has an indifferent personality. She will often respond to demands and requests with the phrase "not interested". However, S-Sha has a weak spot for E-Sha, and so if E-Sha has a request, S-Sha will fulfill it. E-Sha Appearance Since E-Sha shares the same body as S-Sha, they have the same appearance. When E-Sha is in control, her eyes are green instead of red. Personality E-Sha has a kind and shy nature. She has trouble speaking in front of strangers and can only answer yes or no questions until she feels more comfortable around the person. Relationships Main Article: S-Sha/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online S-Sha is strongly implied to appear in an event with †Black Cat Princess†, though without portrait and under the name Adventurer S. She does carry her "I'm not interested" line. †Black Cat Princess† bumps into Adventurer S. Adventurer S says nothing. †Black Cat Princess† apologizes for running into Adventurer S as she was spacing out. Adventurer S is not interested. †Black Cat Princess† proceeds to flatter Adventurer S noting that she is high level and her sword is nice. She asks if it is made of crystal. Adventurer S is surprised that †Black Cat Princess† understands the merit of crystals. †Black Cat Princess† tells Adventurer S she likes crystals and wants a set of crystal equipment. She asks Adventurer S to help her gather some materials. She knows a good harvesting place. Adventurer S wonders if that is true. Nevertheless, she has a prior engagement today so perhaps another time. For now, she shows †Black Cat Princess† her guild card and tells her if she needs anything to find her. †Black Cat Princess† thinks it is so nice of Adventurer S to give her card first. †Black Cat Princess† tells Adventurer S they should definitely meet up again. Much later, the Gold Third as a whole bump into Kiria. C-Sha apologizes for bumping into Kiria. She explains it is easy to bump into people around this corner. B-Shathinks she better get used to it though as this is bound to happen with the size of this crowd. S-Sha is not interested in anything but the fish right now. K-Sha apologizes and explains that she and her friends are hurrying to the fish cutting demonstration. Kiria realizes that those 4 are the people that †Black Cat Princess† are talking to. K-Sha asks Kiria who she is talking about. B-Sha urges her friends to hurry up. If they don't line up now, the fish is going to be gone. C-Sha agrees with B-Sha and tells Kiria if they run into each other later, they can talk then. K-Sha tells her friends no to leave her behind and runs after them. Gameplay Main Article: S-Sha/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: S-Sha/Quotes Etymology S-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of Squaresoft and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. E-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of of Enix and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. Trivia *Being based on Square Enix, S-Sha show several references to their games (most of them related to the Final Fantasy series) **When transformed, she gains a tilt golden crown, similar to the character Sora from Kingdom Hearts series, most notably Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+; The shield she gains also bears a design similar to shields used by Goofy in the same series; **One of her catchphrases is "This is my story", a quote shared by several Square Enix characters, most notably Tidus from Final Fantasy X; **Several of her skills draw a reference to Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, such as her poses with the sword prior to attacking, and an attack that resembles his Omnislash move from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ** One of her quotes references the saving system of Dragon Quest. **During one special move, S-Sha will summon what appears to be a Meteor to crush her enemies; Meteor is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series, though the version here most likely refers to the one seen in Final Fantasy VII, summoned by the character Sephiroth; **Another allusion to Sephiroth is the single wing she gains when transformed, as Sephiroth is often regarded as the "One-Winged Angel", and his Kingdom Hearts design features him with a single wing on his right; **S-Sha tried to create another body as a vessel to house her soul, in order to separate herself from E-Sha, by using the demon lord body, then a million Ran-Ran pigs. This may be a reference to Law of equivalent exchange in Full Metal Alchemist which is serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan magazine between August 2001 and June 2010, or Master Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts franchise's plan to find a new vessal to inhabit as his was getting to old and weaker. **There are a small number of dialogue boxes in which S-Sha is conversing with E-Sha, normally asking questions, in which the text box will have a dialogue option with the words "Yes" and "No", with an arrow pointing to one of the options. This is a reference to some RPG (namely Final Fantasy) dialogue options, where the the player can select an option to get a different response. *S-Sha story of how E-Sha saved her after she made a film resembles the way Enix saved Squaresoft after they were near bankruptcy after they made the movie "Final Fantasy: A Spirit Within". **Also given that S-Sha is the more dominate personality one could say that resembles how Square is the first name for the now Square-Enix company. * S-Sha/E-Sha's Japanese VA,Maaya Uchida previously portrayed Estelle,another Square Enix-related character. Navigation Category:S-Sha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Gold Third members Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online